


what happens in the forests

by plutosongs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other, and now it is it's own thing with a story and everything, so as i learn ao3 and it's tagging system tagging will be sparse, this is literally an au i made for a friend from a dream, until i learn otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosongs/pseuds/plutosongs
Summary: what happens in the forestsin the middle of the courtswhen night kisses you awakeand holds you tight[some friend's ocs and mine in a fae/mythos/cryptids au that i decided to publish here. just for fun, please keep this in mind!]
Kudos: 3





	what happens in the forests

**Author's Note:**

> just some backstory, placed a little while before the current story.

“Must you go?”  
Pallas Athanasiou looked down at his littlest sister, Andromeda, as she clung to his leg with a tight grip and a frown muddling her face. He sighed, affection touching his voice as he reached down and picked her up, earning an upset grunt from her as she curled into his chest. “I must, my love. Haven’t you heard me talking over it with your brothers?”  
Andromeda shook her head, tucking it just underneath Pallas’ as he continued walking through the trees surrounding the palace. “Yes, but when I ask you things your story usually changes! You went there last year, why do you have to go back!”  
He laughed, and it echoed, filling the space around them in a way that Andromeda, in her own childlike way, realized she would miss. He shifted his grip on her, holding her by her armpits and hoisting her up, taller than him. She looked down at him with a wide-eyed, begging quality, but it only served to gain another chuckle as he regarded her fondly. “Andromeda, my love, I promise I will return. But just as I told Dixon and Faust, so I have to tell you, little lovely, I have to go.”  
At the answer she didn’t want to hear, her expression soured, but he continued talking, returning her to the spot on his chest as he resumed walking. “You know one day you’re going to go there too, when you’re bigger. Mother doesn’t send you or the boys yet if only because having too many of us at one time is a liability. We aren’t trusted… So we can’t trust them yet, you see, my sunshine? It’s safer for you here.”  
Andromeda decidedly did not see. “But Kiona is joining you this year!” She fussed, squirming in his arms until she faced him. “Mean people aren’t stopping her!”  
Pallas sighed softly, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. “Ah, but Kiona is only two years younger than me, and has already proven herself well versed in spells and glamour. She is old and strong enough.”  
She grumbled, pushing tiny hands into his face until the hint of small claws encouraged him to lean back away from her. She hissed quietly, crossing her arms and glaring at the forest floor. For a few long moments, the two siblings were silent, to the point Pallas began to worry if he said something wrong, or if Andromeda was hurt much more by this than she seemed to let on. He opened his mouth, when she cut him off with a sniffle and a look up.  
Andromeda’s black eyes sparkled with tears, stopping Pallas in his tracks as she held onto him tightly. “What if- what if they hurt you, Pallas? And what if…”  
She sniffled, rubbing at an eye with a tiny hand. “What if you don’t come back this time?”  
Pallas felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces as his sister’s question thrummed in his chest. Of course she would have picked up on the unrest between the two Courts, especially when the lack of trust and harmony was a pivotal point in why she could not come in the first place.  
Pallas sat down on the damp grass, setting her onto his knees. He pulled her into a more proper hug, kissing the top of her head, feeling the tiny nubs of horns peeking though nuzzling his cheeks.  
“My little ladybug,” he began, “I can promise you, that every night when the moon kisses you goodnight, and every morning that the sun waves good day, I will be just fine. And when the summer days grow longest, I will return to you.”  
Andromeda sniffled, looking up at him. “Do you promise?”  
The Fae prince smiled.  
“I promise.”


End file.
